The Sound of An Angel
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: For every devil, there is an angel. For every pair of horns, there is a halo. For every act of rage will come the act of humanity. For every broken heart, soul, and mind, there will come the one willing to fix it. Their paths were meant to cross before they even knew it.
1. Down by the Shore

_Little angel, so pure of heart don't you know how special you are?_

_The stars will bow at your grace, the moon and Sun will bend at your will. The beauty that is your face will bring all crime to a still._

_Such a gift to you is sung, such a power you hold inside. When the world has come undone, you will be the guiding light._

_Little angel, so pure of soul here's one thing that you must know; when you're lost and cannot see, when you've lost the will to move. Call for your friends and call for me, we will help you get on through._

_Your time will come when it will be you that everyone turns to. That time will come when the stars spell out your name and who you are._

_So little angel, so pure of heart, don't you know how special you are?_

An elderly woman hummed the hymn softly, so that only the infant in her arms could hear. Even if she didn't know the meaning of the words yet. It was almost sad how little the child knew about herself and what she would become. The woman continued repeating the tune to the sleeping girl, rocking her in her arms against her chest.

"Maya," The woman cooed to her as she set her back down in her crib and fixed her necklace. "Sweet, precious Maya. You have no idea the good you will do for this world. Even after two hundreds years of so called peace, I sense that tensions are running high. The time for a new world has begun, Maya, and the one to bring it forth is you."

The little girl moved in her sleep, making a soft noise but otherwise never waking.

"Ah, but have no fear, Angel. You will not do this alone. You'll meet the boy who will help you three times in your life. Once while you're young, again when you've grown, and the third time when he will need you most of all."

She brushed aside some of the baby's raven hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"Remember, little angel; Rage can only be fought with humanity. And insanity with rationality."

She pulled the child's blanket up more before leaving her to sleep.

A crack in the curtains allowed the smallest sliver of moonlight. The beam landed on the dreaming girl and caught on her necklace, causing the glimmering silver pendent to shine. The pendent itself was very simple; a round instrument with three silver strings.

Her grandmother passed when she was two, but many believed that her spirit was still around the Carson's home, especially around Maya.

The servants claimed to have heard the old woman humming while Maya was napping in her crib. Many believed that Maya would forever be cursed, the woman's ghost to follow her for all eternity.

How right they were to an extent.

But true to the woman's word, the world began to change. The peace between the humans and trolls was coming into question. How well did they really trust each other? It seemed as if there was none to begin with.

It would be four years after Maya's birth that the first domino of the world's undoing would first be tipped.

* * *

><p>A little girl sits on the shoreline, watching as the sun dipped below the horizon slowly, disappearing under the dark, green waves that it calls home for the night.<p>

There's not much special about this little girl. Not much to notice to her. Curly raven hair falls down her back in a short wave and contrasted with her pale complexion. Her ice blue eyes took in every detail that she could.

Like was said, there's nothing special to this girl, in her little white sundress on the beach. She lives in a house on the other side the city, but right now she's vacationing with her parents. Something about her father doing good at work. She's not entirely sure what her father does, only that he works for a gaming company called Sburb.

They'd just released their millionth copy of _Sburb Data_. An interactive role playing game where a group of friends comes together to create a new world in replacement of the previously destroyed world. The world that is started on. It's a different world everytime someone plays, sometimes it's even based on alien planets.

She doesn't know.

Nor does she really care. She never did like video games. And this one seemed much more confusing than it needed to be.

The little girl watches the waves licking up along the sand bank, just some feet away from her. She's not sure why, but she felt like she needed to come down to the ocean. At that very moment.

Yes, she had been down there earlier, but earlier was not important. What was important was now. She had to be on the beach right now.

Why though, she couldn't say.

She just had to be.

She notices something in the water, a semi-circle hump coming up over the waves. A dolphin perhaps? Or a whale? She watches, intrigued as to what animal would come bursting out of the water.

She watches as the bump becomes bigger.

And bigger.

And _bigger_.

She watches as the strangest animal she has ever seen erupts from the water, arching over the sun and back down with a mighty splash. She has no idea what animal that was. But it looked like the cross of a sea horse and a goat.

She can still see the spines on it's tail as it swims, coming up to a different part of the shore a couple hundred feet away from her.  
>That's when she sees him.<p>

The boy.

He was a particularly strange boy. He didn't seem afraid of the Sea goat at all. In fact, he seemed rather happy to see it, hugging it's snout and laughing.

He was a very strange boy.

She felt a bit like a pest watching what had to be a special moment for the two, but her interest had been peaked and she watched as the goat gave something to the boy before retreating back into the ocean. The boy looked sad to see him go, but he waved him goodbye nonetheless.

The girl was suddenly compelled to go talk to the boy.

Strange. She didn't know why she would need to. She didn't know this boy, nor did she believe she would ever know this boy.

But still she got up.

She brushed the sand off her and made sure she looked nice for the boy before starting to make her way over to him. She wondered why she didn't notice him before, she was usually so much attentive than that. Oh well.

It doesn't take her long to get to the boy and he notices her before then. They're both more than a bit surprised to see the other.

One is surprised to see charcoal grey skin, glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and horns protruding from his head.

The other is shocked to see pale skin and startling blue eyes and the lack of horns altogether.

When she's little more than a foot away, they've both just been staring at each other for some time now. Neither had been this close to the other species before.

In fact, neither had even interacted with the other's species before. They were just too different.

He speaks first.

"Hi."

"Hello." She's well mannered and proper as always. Speaking only when spoken to.

"Can I sit with you?" She asks the boy. He nods after a moment and shifts over some. Though he didn't have to, there was plenty of space next everywhere. But she sits down in the desired spot and crosses her legs as she stares out to the ocean again. He seemed to be doing the same.

"What was that goat thing that came up to you?" She asks after a minute of silence between them.

"My lusus," He answers simply.

She blinks at the odd terminology. What in the great big world was a lusus? It sounded like something not good.

"What's a..lusus?" She tilted her head. He looks back at her and mimics her head tilt with a small grin before answering.

"He's kinda like my guardian, you know? He takes care of me and all that."

"So..he's your dad?"

The boy thinks about this for a moment, trying to remember what he had read about Human relationships. But they were so confusing.

Not as confusing as Trolls however. Not even as many.

"Yeah..kinda."

"Oh," She says, looking back out to the ocean. The sky was becoming a royal blue curtain and the stars were coming out for their nightly performance, ever eager to please their audience.

"Is he away a lot?"

"Yeah.."

"Mine too."

She picked up a piece of shell and runs a finger over the grooves, her eyes sad and filled with loneliness.

"Really?" She hears him ask and she nods.

"Sometimes I don't see my daddy for weeks."

"Me too."

She glances at him and notices the strange object beside him, some sort of bottle. She points to it with inquiry.

"What's that? I saw your lusus give it to you."

He brightens when she mentions the bottle, laughing as he bring it into her view. Oh, it's a soda. Nothing special.

"It's a Faygo! I asked him for one like a week ago and he came through! Want some?" He beams as her as he cracks the top, the carbonation hissing it's release.

She was told better than to take drinks and candy from strangers, but what could this boy do? Plus she was in shouting distance from her beach house porch. She was also very thirsty, she realized, and decided that one taste couldn't hurt.

She nod and takes the bottle when he hands it to her. The label said Redpop and had strawberries all over. She wasn't a fan of strawberries, but she wouldn't pester.

Hesitantly, she took a sip of the sugary liquid.

Yup, that's definitely strawberry flavored.

She makes a small face as she hands it back and he frowns.

"You don't like it?"

"I just don't like strawberries."

He let out a sigh of relief and grins at her clarification. "Whoo! Bout to say, if you didn't all up and like my magic elixir, than you must hate miracles."

"It's just a soda," She laughs.

"Shh! You can't talk about miracles like that!" His seriousness over how precious his soda was makes her laugh more, trying to hide it behind her hands but failing.

"Hey! Why you tryin' to all up and hide your laugh? You just gotta let it out, sis."

She calms herself down but is left with the biggest smile she's had since...

Well she can't remember the last time she's smiled this much. But she likes how this boy can make her do it so easy. She likes this boy. This troll.

"You're a funny little clown."

He grins that lazy little smile of his, revealing his sharpened teeth.

"Honk!"

She giggles again, her face glowing with happiness.

They took the moment to exchange names.

She folds her arms over her knees and rests her head on them, looking at him after hearing and saying, "That's a funny name."

He snickers as he leans back on his hands. "Yeah, but if you think about it, all names are weird. I mean, your lusus kinda just picks a sound that'll be what people call your for the rest of your life, you know? It's _all_ motherfuckin' weird."

She sits straight up and stares at him in utter horror, eyes wide and filled with shock.

Did he have any idea what he just said?

"What?"

"You said a bad word! You said the M-F word!"

He tilts his head at her, brows furrowed together in confusion. "Bad word? That's a bad word? I've been saying that since...well since I can remember."

"Well you shouldn't! It's a bad word! I once said a bad word and my mommy scrubbed my mouth with soap." She shuddered at the horrid memory and suddenly the familiar taste of Dawn was in her mouth. To that she politely asked for another sip of his Faygo.

Strawberries was better than soap in her opinion.

"Ehh..what's a "mommy?" The boy asked once he had his soda back.

"Oh. She's kinda like my other lusus. She also takes of me."

His eyes nearly bugged out of his face painted skull. "You've got two? That's awesome!"

She giggled at the troll's reaction again. "Of coarse! Every human has two and they're called parents. Well..sometimes we have two."

He noticed how her voice took on that sad note again. He ultimately decided he didn't like it and that she needed the happy tone back.

He also decided it was his job to get the happy back in her.

He reached over and poked her nose while letting out a sudden,

"Honk!"

She gasped and almost fell back, bringing a hand up to her nose in confusion. She wasn't hurt or anything. She was just surprised is all. Though, considering the troll was made up to look like a clown it should have been expected.

And with it: Retaliation!

She smiled and poked his nose as well, letting out the same sound. "Honk!"

He let out something like a battle cry, and she a shrill scream of fake fear, as he tackled her down and they rolled across the sand. They went back and forth honking each other's noses and laughing, playing like they were old school friends who hadn't seen each other all week.

The girl eventually managed to throw him off before getting up and running, laughing happily as he gave chase. The water splashed up against their legs, but neither seemed to care, especially not when she turn and scooped up a wave of water and sent it at him.

All he did was laugh and throw water back at her. There was salt in their mouths, their clothes were soaking, and his makeup was running. But nothing seemed to matter to them except that moment right there. Where two children were playing together without a care in the world.

The moment of purity was crushed, when reality came back in the form of the girl's mother calling her name. All the girl would do was stop and look over in the distance where the woman was standing on the porch. Her mother was always so meticulous in making sure she was safe. She never went to any of the other children's houses and they never came over. So no doubt her mother saw she was playing with a foreign boy and was putting a stop to it.

And she knew better than to disobey her mother. She would be mad enough knowing she ruined her dress in the ocean. She turned to the boy and gave a halfhearted wave, watching as he gave one back with a deep frown. Neither wanted the other to leave just yet.

Or ever.

She glance back at him as she walked up to her house, and saw he was still staring at her, hardly bothered with the sea water lapping at his polka dotted pants.

What a strange little clown he was.

She liked that strange little clown.

* * *

><p>Her mother was annoyed with her soaking dress and ran her a bath so that she would be clean for dinner. However, after she came in with a fresh towel and was washing her daughter's hair, she saw smears of face makeup on the girls hands and arms and questioned her about it.<p>

"I was playing with my friend, mommy."

The way she said it made it sound as if they had already had this conversation before and now the girl was getting mad. Well, she was mad in a way. She was made that she couldn't play with the boy longer. She was mad that she had to take a bath so early in the evening still.

She was just mad. Especially at her mother.

When she was clean and in fresh pajamas, her mother went about preparing dinner while the girl sat in the living room. Her father was in his study catching up on whatever it was dads caught up on, and he had left the television on for her. She didn't care for television though. Some of the shows on there were downright stupid and an insult to this four-year-old's intelligence.

Who in their right mind would willingly watch a talking sponge and starfish go about their business in an underwater society that completely defied the laws of physics? Idiots! That's who!

And this child was no idiot. She quickly flipped the channel to a cooking show. More educational, but no less boring. She sighed and turned back to her coloring book. She had never even touched it since they got here two days ago. The cover was still glossy and waiting for her little paws to pry at it's contents. Her father had even bought her a new package of colored pencils. Fifty colors in one box? That's ridiculous.

She grabbed the book and flipped through the black and white stencils, looking for one that caught her eye in anyway. Hold on!

There! Right there, that one. On page 12 there was the colorless picture of a clown. The clown was just holding balloons in one hand smiling at whoever would be coloring him. She felt compelled to color him. More so now than when her mother mentioned the fact that clowns were even in the book.

She grabbed her pencils and set to work on the clown. However she did not color him in bright festive hues like normal, she resulted to the comforting tones of her black and grey colored pencils. Then purple and orchid made a brief appearance for a while. Don't forget yellow. When she was done, she had remade that stereotype balloon tying bum into a much better representation of a clown. With jagged teeth, and yellow eyes and-  
>Horns!<p>

She had forgotten his horns! She quickly grabbed her red, orange, and yellow pencils and fixed that mistake. There, now he was perfect. The greatest harlequin the world would ever know. He didn't tie balloons or shoot water from a flower on his chest. No, this amazing jester just gave you lazy smiles and bottles of really sugary (and hopefully different flavored) soda while honking a bicycle horn. That's what this clown did and he did so with pride.

And maybe he juggled. She didn't know yet.

She closed the book and set it aside again, just in time too. Because her mother was calling them for dinner.

They had pasta that night, and her mother went on about the new line of houses on the market. But the end of the year, her company would have made another half a million dollars. A self congratulatory sip of wine. Her father simply mentioned the idea of updating Sburb with new trinkets and machines. All thoughts were on the holding list however.

"And you, sweetie?" He asked his daughter.

The girl said nothing and swirled her noodles in the cheese sauce thoughtfully before answering.

"I met a boy on the beach today."

She heard her mother's fork hit her plate a little too hard and felt the look on her, but she did not look up. If her mother wanted a battle, than she had best be ready for war.

Her father either didn't catch the tension or chose to ignore it, swallowing another forkful of cheesy noodles before continuing without missing a beat. "A boy, huh? Was he nice?"

"Very. And funny. He let me have some of his soda."

"That was awfully kind of him. Will we be meeting him soon?"  
>"Maybe."<p>

This was why she favorited her father more than her mother (not that she would ever admit). He never judged and always looked at character, not color.

"That depends, Harry," Her mother slipped back into her pleasant tone but she knew the game she was playing at. "do you want a troll in the living room?"

That was the final straw and the little girl suddenly pushed her plate away while getting up from her chair. She didn't even look at her parents as she said, "I'm done now and going to my room." Then she went upstairs like she said and the sound of her door closing a little harder than needed could be heard a moment later.

She huffed and climbed into her bed, holding her bear close to her tightly. She flopped onto her side and pulled the blanket up, screwing her eyes shut and furrowing her brow together. She just wanted to sleep. And dream. When she dreamed, she went somewhere else. Away from this where she could be friends with whoever she wanted and no one could tell her "No."

"No, Maya, you can't be friends with her. She's too stupid for you."  
>"No, Maya, you can't be friends with them. They'll just take advantage of you when you're older."<br>"No, Maya, you can't be friends with him. He's a troll. He's not like you."

She found that familiar floating feeling as she began to drift off, the grip on her bear tightening. Strange enough, she didn't dream of the open field she mostly did. But instead, tall buildings made of pure gold began to fill her mind.

She was in a tower, and it looked line the inside of her room. She let her feet hang off her bed, her gold nightgown flowing down to her calfs as she slid off the mattress. She went to her window and looked out, her eyes widening at the sight of a giant golden city below.

She wanted to explore but there were no stairs leading down. It seemed the only way down was to jump out the window, but she would hit the ground! It wasn't like she could fly!

Could she?

She always wanted to fly. If she thought it, she could have sworn she felt wings on her back spreading and readying her for flight. But she couldn't see behind her so she had no idea. She put on foot on the window sill, then her other. Her grip on the pane tightened, more so out of excitement than fear.  
>Strange.<p>

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Tilted forwards.

And let go.

She felt the wind whip through her hair as she fell, tumbling through the air and towards the quickly approaching golden kingdom. She slowly opened her eyes.

And spread her wings.

A huge updraft suddenly shot her up and into the sky, not without knocking a few hats off some residents of the golden city. She apologized and took back to the sky, looping and spinning and twirling with nary a care. She always wanted to fly, and the feeling of feathery wings sprouting from her back was something so unbelievably surreal.

In the midst of her sky dancing, she noticed something. Over on the horizon, where the blue sky met the dark space, she saw another gold dot floating. Was this person dreaming like her? Could they even see her?

She watched as they looked around before straight at her. They were floating too, and they seemed to have a better handle at doing so because soon, they started towards her. She felt no reason to be afraid and took off in their direction.

The distance between them quickly dwindled and her smile broke out once more. Because she knew that painted face! She didn't even bother stopping, laughing out as she flew into the troll and hugged him tightly. They spun in the air, holding the other's hands tightly and laughing like they were back on the beach.

Then he let go of one of her hands and pulled her along, the two soaring over the city and waving down to the excited patrons down in the streets. All she could do was follow him with a smile, gliding behind him easily and freely wherever he decided to go.

They flew for what felt like hours, eventually landing on her tower and sitting on top to look out over the city.

She folded her wings against her back and crossed her legs, her bright blue eyes reflecting the shimmering light from the buildings around them.

One thing nagged at her however...

"Hey," She said, breaking their momentary silence. "Do you know where we are?"

She heard him laugh, and he spread him arms out wide.

"This is Prospit! Well, okay, Prospit's Moon technically."

"Prospit.." She repeated quietly, taking it all in with a wide gaze. "I've never dreamt about this place before."

"I know. I've been coming here and getting my watch on you for a while. Guess I always figured you woke up when I went back to sleep. But I'm glad you finally woke up!"

"I'm awake right now?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah and no. Your dream self is all up an' awake. But you yourself are still sleeping back in your real bed. It's really flippin' complicated.."

She giggled softly, not really caring if she was somehow two places at once. She was just glad to be with the troll again. It felt like this was where she was supposed to be. Her laughter caused her wings to flutter and puff some, a few feathers drifting to the ground.

He picked up a stray feather and tickled her nose with it, causing her to squeal and pull away as she sneezed.

"Hey! Ga-Achoo! That's not fair!"

He laughed and she snorted. Two friends spent their time on Prospit's Moon, telling stories and learning about the other what they couldn't from books. When she finally gave a yawn and her eyes dropped it was clear it was time for both to separate again.

They hugged their goodbyes and and returned to their respected towers. She slipped back into bed and crawled under the covers, hugging her golden teddy as her eyes fell closed against her will.

She woke up to the sunlight pouring through her windows. In her normal room, in her normal bed. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

She never noticed how a pretty white feather fell out of her shirt and fluttered onto the mattress.


	2. Years Later

If one were to stand in the gardens below the Carson Household at seven o'clock in the morning they would have heard the delicate music drifting down from the open third story balcony window. If one were able to look inside, they would have saw the musician sitting with her lyre in one hand and her other plucking the strings with practiced ease.

They would have seen that she was not looking at any sheet music whatsoever and was in fact playing from memory or from personal written pieces. It would not have mattered anyway, considering whatever she played sounded like a symphony of one.

There was something special about this girl. Long raven hair curled down her back, a simple white dress contorting to her form as she played. Though none could see, but her eyes were the brightest crystal ice blue, and they could knock the most boastful man off the highest pedestal if she so wished them to. Her pale complexion would have thrown some off if it were anyone else, but her snow white skin made it so that she glowed in the Sun and Moonlight.

Her name was Maya Carson. And she was the only living heir to her father's fortune. At only seventeen she was already years ahead of her age group in intelligence and maturity. Her father worked hard to make sure she would surpass all expectations of whoever she came in contact with. Despite all his efforts, he failed to give his daughter what she craved for most.

The man she had come to love as a little girl.

After an unspeakable incident in the house that involved her mother walking out, Maya's father grew more and more distant. Throwing himself into his work and often leaving one of the many household staff to raise her. Which was how Maya came to know Jonathon, her chauffeur and personal officer.

Slowly, her fingers became to slacken on the stringed instrument as the song came to a close, letting out a long breath and opening her eyes. The sun was already pouring through her window and casting her room in a soft gold. She stood and put her lyre back into it's velvet case, clasping the locks before turning and exiting. Her light steps were silent on the carpeting down the hall and to the staircase. The polished marble was cold against the balls of her feet, but she didn't mind.

She hummed softly under her breath as she made her way to the kitchen, opening and closing the heavy door carefully so she didn't startle the chefs. Even if they were already bustling about the large space. The air was already thick with the smell of melting butter and bacon as she made way to the table where her father sat reading a news tablet. Over the years, the forty year old man had barely show signs of aging with only minuscule wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and on his forehead.

They would normally spend their breakfast time together in silence before he left for work then her physics tutor would come. But today she felt the need for a change. Before sitting down, she moved to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, daddy."

The man looked up from the tablet in his hand, a bit put off by the change in routine for them. But it wasn't unwanted. Far from it actually.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I heard you playing. It sounded beautiful."  
>A glass of orange juice was put in front of her and she nodded her thanks to the woman, Lilliana. Then she went back to her father.<p>

"Thank you. I've been practicing."

"You practice everyday." It was an acknowledgement. But she heard she message.

_You can stop if you wanted, you know._

"I know I do. It's good to practice." She caught the near-invisible clench of his jaw, watching as he nodded and then went back to the news tablet. He didn't say anything else. Neither did she. The rest of their morning went with silence. The ever growing gap between father and daughter widened even more and put more strain in their hearts. They loved each other still, but neither was sure how to express it anymore. He was too busy to take her anywhere, and she was too old for childlike notions such as hugging him on his way out or another kiss.

They just had to cope with the known fact that the other loved more than they showed. And they supposed that was good enough for the time being.

When the plates and glasses were cleared, he got up and retrieved his coat, fishing his keys from his pocket. It was routine for him to just go and not say goodbye, as he had done the last ten years now. But it seemed as if his little girl was determined to throw off their routine ever so slightly.

"Bye, daddy."

He paused for just a second, then tapped the remote start on his watch and listened to the car outside rev to life. "Goodbye, Maya. I'll see you when I get home. Let me know if your instructor is late."

She gave a nod and then he was gone. The car pulled out through the front gates of the property and drove away. And she was left alone once again.

Maya didn't get up right away. She looked out of the large window that let the sun flood into the room, watching the birds on the trees hop along the branches and tend to their nests. Amazing how a creature of such a simple mind set took better care of it's young than that of a species with millions of years of evolution under it's belt.

It was a little sad.

"Ms. Carson?"

She was slowly brought out of her thoughts by the soft voice and turned her head to once again look up at Lilliana. This time, the young woman held a somewhat worried look on her features. She spoke again, her voice thick with her native accent.

"Are you alright, Ms. Carson? Is there anything else I can get you?"

Maya shook her head and stood slowly, smoothing out her dress. "No, Lilly. I'm fine. Thank you though." The tanned woman nodded and went back to helping clean the kitchen as the other left as quietly as she had come in. Maya made her way out the door and to the back gardens where a wooden swing had been built for her some years ago. Even to this day, she enjoyed the feeling of wood beneath her and the wind in her hair as she swung. The grass was warm beneath her bare feet as she made her way to the swing.

What few animals had scampered into the yard darted away at the presence of the human. She ran her hand against the ropes that suspended the swing from the tree. They were strong ropes that wouldn't give splinters. Only the best for Maya. She slid onto the wooden seat and her weight caused it to move lazily. She took a deep breath of the floral air as she walked backwards slowly, taking the swing back with her.

Then she jumped up and let the world fly. The wind grabbed at her hair and dress whenever it could, trying to slow her down but only making her want to go faster and higher. She dreamt she was flying, that she was high above the sky and soaring over the grounded lives of Alternia. She could almost feel the the weightlessness, taste the clouds. She could almost be free.

"Ms. Carson?"

She opened her eyes and reality brought it's overbearing chains back around her as she dug her feet into the grass. She looked over to another nanny standing at the back door.

"Mr. Peters is here."

Maya nodded and got up from her swing, walking past the nanny and back to the foyer. "Thank you, Shannon."

* * *

><p>The next hour and a half went as routine. Physics equations and exercises that she breezed through without blinking an eye. Then he would give her a tablet with an exam on it-this one was for her Master's Degree. She passed with flying colors and he gave her a smile filled with pride. He told her that her record would have the addition to it within the next few hours and she should expect congrats from the University. She nodded with a polite smile as he left.<p>

The smile fell as soon as the door closed and she sighed.

She stood up and went back to her room, slipping on a pair of tights and her mary-janes. Back downstairs and she grabbed her coat and gloves, then she looked back to the empty foyer and called out quietly.

"Jonathon?"

"Coming, Ms. Carson!" Came the quickly reply as the young man came from the library. Whenever Jon wasn't driving her, he could be found in the Carson's expansive library study. He saw her dressed and ready to go and he slipped on his own jacket and chauffeur hat.

"Where to today, Ms. Carson?"

She hummed in thought for a moment before saying, "The Outlet Mall, please. I wish to spend a little time to myself."

"Of coarse, Ma'am."

He led her out to the Limousine, opening the door for her before getting into the driver's seat. Maya crossed her legs and looked out the window as they pulled away from the house and drove towards the city. They were barely five minutes into the drive before Maya's tablet beeped, sounding the incoming message on Pesterchum.

_gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering angelicMusician [AM]_

GG: maya!  
>AM: Hello, Jade.<br>GG: it's been so long since i last talked to you! how are you? :D  
>AM: It has been quite some time hasn't it? :)<br>AM: Anyway, I'm doing well. I'm on my way to the mall as we speak actually.  
>GG: that sounds like fun! i wish i could be there with you.<br>GG: have you though about what i said?

Maya slapped her hand against her forehead and let a groan of aggravation slipped through. Again she had forgotten to do what Jade asked her to! This was getting ridiculous now.

AM: No! I'm sorry! It's completely slipped my mind AGAIN.  
>GG: well you have time now. think about it!<br>AM: Right. What is it you wanted me to do again?  
>GG: :D the trolls maya! i wanted you to think about talking to them!<br>AM: Oh..right. The Trolls.  
>GG: hold that thought!<p>

Maya sat back against the seat and breathed a sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Why her friend pushed her into talking to those trolls she would never understood. But Jade had always been kind to her, and it would be against her morals not to do something in return.

If all she wanted was for her to talk to some trolls than she should be able to do it.

GG: back. sorry.  
>GG: nubby mcshouts was being all grumpy again.<br>AM: Nubby McShouts? Is that one of the trolls?  
>GG: yeah! that's karkat! i just call him that because he's always shouting and his horns are so nubby! :D<br>GG: he's actually a really nice guy to talk to. even though he swears alot and is constantly cursing out humans. but he's mean in a good way!  
>AM: How can one be mean in a "good way"?<br>GG: :/  
>GG: it's hard to explain. but i promise you'll like him! some of the trolls are really really nice!<br>GG: actually i mentioned your name one time and that i knew you and one of them went TOTAL BANANAS! ever since he's been really persistent trying to get your chumhandle.  
>AM: You didn't give it to him did you?<br>GG: no! absolutely not!  
>AM: Thank you, Jade.<br>AM: Let me think on it for a while. After all, you know how I can be talking to new people.  
>GG: of coarse!<br>AM: By the way...what was the name of the one who went "BANANAS"?  
>GG: :( okay this is really embarrassing but i always forget his name! its because i don't talk to him too often and i always end up asking karkat. i know his trollhandle though!<br>GG: ugh. hold on maya that's him now. want me to give the heads up?  
>AM: Might as well.<br>GG: great! he'll be so excited to hear from you!  
>AM: I hope I won't disappoint him.<br>GG: :D I doubt it!  
>GG: i'll let them know the news and get back to you! bye maya!<br>AM: Bye, Jade. :)

_gardenGnostic [GG] stopped pestering angelicMusician [AM]_

Maya put the tablet back into it's place before looking out the window once again. She had mixed feelings about Jade's request for whatever reason. A part of her wanted her to abscond any interaction with the trolls-that part sounded much like her mother. The other part was telling her that she needed to. Not that it was okay to, but that she needed to. Like they held something she had been looking for.

Here comes another revealing.

That was what she called them. Moments in time when a memory would pierce her mind and would not let her return to reality until she had seen it through. She often times called these dream bubbles.

This bubble sent her back to when she was young, very young. She was running across the beach, her dress soaked with ocean water. She would have been upset by that on normal occasions but in the bubble she was laughing. She was laughing and having fun and she turned her head back to say something.  
>All she could see was a dark smudge against the memory, the colors frayed and hazy. But one thing stuck out, only one thing. Whoever was chasing her, whoever was laughing with her and running with her through the water had a pair of curved horns protruding from his head.<p>

"Ms. Carson?"

Maya snapped away from the bubble, blinking several times and trying to find her bearings.

"Y-Yes, Jonathon?"

"We're here."

She looked and true to her driver's word they were indeed at The Outlet Mall. She thanked Jonathon and stepped out, telling him to go spend some time by himself before she called him.

She didn't watch as he pulled away and the turned the corner. She walked up to the large white building and just as she was about to get the door, one of the employees from inside pulled it open for her.

"Let me get that for you!" The young man said with a smile. She should have been used to this. With her father being one of the most wealthiest men in the city, random acts of kindness from absolute strangers should have been part of her everyday life style. Even so, it still irked her just a little even if she didn't let it show.

She stepped inside and thanked the man before continuing on. She had no predetermined destination, she would simply go wherever. So she let her eyes wander, looking over each sign to the next. She finally just decided on going for a new dress and made her way to her favorite shop.

The little corner shop was dimly lit and always played soft, calming piano music. Yes, many would call it dark and ominous but she enjoyed the change of scenery from bright lights and pop. She hummed quietly as she browsed the line of clothing, thumbing through them like pages in a book and looking for one that caught her eye.

"May I help you with anything?" A voice said behind her and she turned. There she found a neat and proper troll smiling gently. Maya smiled back and shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm just looking." She took in the girl in front of her, short black hair kept in place neatly, horn not too long in length and the left one bent ever so slightly. She had a long sleeved shirt on and a long red skirt that fell to the floor. She most definitely belonged in the fashion scene.

"Would you mind terribly if I made a suggestion?" She asked, pronouncing every word carefully. "I couldn't help but notice you're in here quite often, and you certainly do have an eye."

Maya felt her face warm and she looked away, tucking a black curl behind her ear. "Thank you. And no, I don't think it would be too much trouble to hear your opinion."

The troll smiled brighter. "Oh, that's simply wonderful! Please do come this way." She lead the other girl towards the back of the shop. She looked across the racks of gowns and picked out one.

"Here. This should be to your liking if I am correct."

She handed Maya an elegant powder blue dress with white ribbons and sash. The human's eyes widened at the surprisingly simple gown. Yes, it was practical, but it had a flat to it that would take a close eye to catch.

There was embroidery along the collar and hem of the skirt, and delicate lacing down the transparent sleeves. She gingerly took the dress and disappeared into the changing rooms. Minute later she emerged and the troll had to take a step back to appreciate the beauty.

Mixed with the girl's pale skin, the dress had her glowing and it brought attention to the ice color of her eyes. The small ribbons falling off the sleeves and the sash around her waist swam everyway she turned.

Yes, this a choice dress for the girl. Maya looked at her and smiled.

"It's amazing! I would have never even looked at it. Thank you..uhm.."

"Kanaya," She answered. "Kanaya Maryam."

"Kanaya," Maya repeated. "Thank you so much. I'll take it."

Kanaya smiled brightly and disappeared to go to the counter as Maya changed out of the dress. She paid for it and watched as it was carefully folded and placed into a bag for her.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too. I'm Maya, by the way."

Kanaya nodded, her smile never leaving. "Pleasure to meet you, Maya."

She returned the smile and strode out. She made a mental note to remember that troll's name the next time she went into the boutique. Maya continued on her way to the art store. She was running low on space in her current sketch pad and she'd rather break every string on her lyre before turning to a drawing tablet.

What happened to good old paper and pencil?

She perused the isles of canvases and pastels before finding the section she was looking for. No, it didn't take long to find a sketch pad, but she always did like to compare the paper and how it may work with her pencils.

"Hey! Can I help you with something?" She jumped and nearly dropped her bags from the sudden loud voice next to her. She turned and saw yet another troll grinning wide. The girl cackled a bit at her shocked expression.

"Sorry about that. But I couldn't help but smell your interest in the books here."

Sorry, _smell?_

"Uhm, did you say-smell?"

The troll girl nodded with another grin.

"Yeah. In case you you hadn't noticed but I'm blind. But I can smell things really well and you and your vanilla dress smell like you need help."

Once again Maya felt her face grow hot as she stammered a reply.

"O-Oh..uhm. Thank you? I suppose, I don't wish to be rude.."

"It's fine! Now about that sketch book." She turned towards the rows and rows of books and inhaled deeply. The she leaned closer to the lower left and sniffed.

She moved to the right and sniffed.

She stood in her toes and sniffed once more. Then again, deeper this time. Suddenly a grin broke out on her face as she ripped a book from it's shelving. She brought it to her nose and inhaled it's scent, chuckling as she handed it to the girl.

"Here you go! This one should suffice."

Maya blinked and slowly took the sketch pad from her. It had a nice weight in her hands and she knew it would work well. This strange sniffer was very good. Surprisingly.

"Thank you, Miss.."

"Terezi. Call me Terezi," Terezi, as her name turned out to be, grinned at her.

"Come on, let me ring you up."

Maya followed her to the counter and watched as she scanned the book and pressed the necessary buttons with practiced ease. Ok, she was impressed.

She said goodbye to Terezi and left the store, feeling a bit..put off by the experience. She merely brushed it off as Trollian behavior and made her way to the coffee shop.

She didn't drink coffee on too many occasions but there were times she indulged herself. Not now though. Now she just needed a nice cup of hot chocolate.

She waited after placing her order and paying, admiring the earthy tones of the nook and the way it smelled like cinnamon and-coffee, of coarse.

"Here you go, Ma'am." The teen handed her her order and she nodded her thanks before going over to a table and sitting down.

She sipped at her drink as she mulled over her thoughts. She would have to get back to Jade at some point about those trolls. After the day's events she supposed she was more for the action. It was proven to her that some trolls actually could be very kind aside from their reported nasty tendencies. Besides, if Jade trusted them, and Jade was a very sweet girl who did not take kindly to rude people, than surely there was a reason so.

She made her choice and dug out her phone, logging onto Pesterchum once again and messaging Jade.

_angelicMusician [AM] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]_

AM: Jade.  
>AM: I have thought about your purposal and my answer is: Yes.<br>AM: I shall give talking to your Trollian friends a chance.  
>GG: really? maya thats great! :D im so glad youre willing. they cant wait to talk to you!<br>AM: Yes, well, I'm feeling much more pro-troll at the moment.  
>GG: what made you change your mind?<br>AM: A very productive shopping day.  
>GG: :D<br>GG: hey you want me to give that one's trollian?  
>AM: Yes, as a matter of fact. I do. He shall be the first I speak to.<br>GG: he'll feel so honored! give me a minute to dig it up.

Maya smiled against her cup and gazed about the pedestrians about. Humans and trolls alike of all blood types. There was a sort of harmony that seemed to only be found here and she enjoyed it so much. Yes, there was always going to be chaos in the world, but even that could be tampered down by peace and tranquility.

GG: im back!  
>AM: Did you find his handle?<br>GG: i did! oh and just a warning he talks a bit odd.  
>AM: Nothing I am not used to considering Dave.<br>GG: true! :D  
>GG: anyway his trollian handle is twinArmageddons.<br>AM: I'm assuming everything he does corresponds with the number two?  
>GG: pretty much<br>AM: Thank you, Jade. I shall look into him.  
>GG: great! he'll be so excited!<br>AM: I'll let you know how it goes. Bye, Jade. :)  
>GG: bye maya!<p>

_angelicMusician [AM] stopped pestering gardenGnostic [GG]_

She sat back in the chair with a smile. The hot chocolate and the combined experiences with those two trolls warming her up inside-out. This had been a very productive day. Very productive indeed.

She called Jonathon and asked if he was busy. He said no, of coarse and then proceeded to ak her if she was ready for him to come and get.

"Only if you're able to, Jonathon."

"I am, Ms. Carson. I'm on my way now."

"Thank you, Jon." She hung up and gathered her things. She would wait on the bench outside for her driver. She didn't mind.

She walked outside and found the aforementioned bench, settling down with her bags on her lap as she finished her hot chocolate and threw the cup away. She didn't mind the slight chill the Autumn air brought to her cheeks.

She really didn't mind waiting. Really, she didn't.  
>Another ten minutes and Jonathon pulled up in front of her. She stood up, collecting her things and turning-<p>

-and colliding into someone. Maya yelped as she stumbled back and fell onto the bench again, dropping her bag containing her sketch pad on the ground. The other had also dropped his things; A soda bottle, several music CD's, even his keys!

She knelt down and quickly began grabbed her bag, stuttering out an apology as he bent down as well.

"I am so, so sorry! I should have been looking-I'm so sorry." She tried to pick up his key ring, noticing the odd jesters that hung from it, but his hand laid over hers.

"Nah, sis. It's cool. Lemme motherfuckin' get that." She blushed from the contact and withdrew her hand quickly, getting up and holding her book close to her chest. She didn't look at him, only able to see that he was very tall with a wild mane of hair. She stuttered out another apology before opening the limousine door.

She first tossed her things in and then turned. Their eyes met for an instant. Bright yellow orbs holding dark grey irises surrounded by thick grey and white paint.

She slipped into the seat, reach for the door while still looking at the troll.

Sharp teeth poked out from his upper lip, more makeup giving the impression of a smile.

The door made an audible clunk as it closed and she finally turned her gaze away. She clicked on her seatbelt as Jonathon pulled away from the curb. She found herself twisting in the seat and looking out the back window. He was still staring, face holding the same expression as hers.

Confusion.

Recollection.

Familiarity?

She watched the spotted pants wearing troll grow smaller and smaller until she could no longer see him.  
>Another revealing stole her vision temporarily. This time she was over a city of gold, holding hands with another and laughing happily as they soared together.<p>

She turned back around as her brows furrowed in wonder.

_Do I know you?_


	3. Getting To The Game

"Ok, so, like, computers, right? What the fuck?"

Two children lay atop a hill covered in bright flowers. Just below them was the checkered board ground of The Battlefield. The spot is where they have spent most of their time together, enjoying each other's company with only the occasional blip of conversation.

Like now.

The girl of the duo let out a laugh at the boy's ridiculous claim about technology. She was laying next to him, looking up at the clouds and seeing the shapes within them before her attention had been drawn to him again.

"I know, I know."

They looked at each other and spoke the word together with twin grins.

"Miracles."

They shared a laugh, the joke having been told so many times between them yet it still remained hilarious. Their snickering slowly gave way to just quiet happy sighs as they looked at the clouds again. Then he slowly raised his hand and pointed to one in particular and said, "That one..that one looks like a honkbeast."  
>She looked at the one he was pointing to and tilted her head.<p>

It kind of looked like a duck. Somewhat.

"A little. What do you see in it?" She asked him.

He blinked and looked into the white puffiness, tilting his head a little to the side. He was staring into the cloud for a very long time she thought maybe he had fallen back asleep until he spoke up.

"An Angel."

She sat on her arms and looked at him curiously. "What?"

"I see an Angel. All white and pretty, with big fucking wings all up on her back."

She looked at the cloud to see if she could see the heavenly figure, but the clouds never showed the same thing for two people, so she saw something else.  
>She saw the boy in the field again, lying halfway on the checkered ground.<p>

With deep violet blood pooling underneath him.

The girl gasped and yelped as she fell back, eyes wide in horror at her vision. She was shaking in fear.

In the year she had known him, she had never known him to be one to cause trouble intentionally. So how could such a horrible fate come to him? She was so lost in the fear that she didn't realize he was shaking her and saying her name, trying to get her attention. She finally snapped back to reality and launched her arms around him tightly, tears pricking her eyes as she trembled against him.

"It's alright, chica. It's all good.." He said as he held her back just as tightly. "The fuck got you all up an scared?"

"I-I..I can't.." She just tightened her arms around him, letting the tears fall and soak into his golden pajamas. It was simply too horrible to retell what she had seen.

"Hey, dry yo' tears, sis," He said as he pulled away and gave her that smile that always made her happy again. He liked it when she happy.

It was a little weird whenever she cried, to him at least. Because her tears were clear even though her blood was red. But that's okay. She was different and he was okay with that.

She sniffed as she wiped at her eyes, a few stray hiccups leaving her before she eventually calmed down enough. His smile widened as he dropped his forehead on hers and looked at her.

"You ain't got nothing to worry your pretty lil think pan over. Them Mirthful Messiahs are grinning their wicked smiles on us. All's good, sis."

She laughed at his rambling and wiped away the smear of makeup on her forehead. "You're such a funny little clown."

"Honk!"

She laughed again and grabbed his hands tightly, spreading her wings and the two took the sky.

Neither were aware of the rifle pointed at them from far away.

* * *

><p><em>angelicMusician [AM] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]<em>

AM: Hello.  
>TA: holy 2hiit. iit2 you. iit2 actually you.<br>AM: You were expecting someone else?  
>TA: no. ii ju2t diidn't thiink you'd actually talk to me.<br>AM: I'll admit I was rather reluctant, but I've had a change of heart. :)  
>AM: Plus, I hear you are the one who has been bothersome to Jade for my attention.<br>TA: 2hiit. 2he told you that?  
>AM: She did. And I actually find it rather adorable.<br>TA: oh. fiir2t tiime anyone2 called my adorable before.  
>AM: I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?<br>TA: no iit2 fiine. ju2t caught me off guard.  
>AM: Good. I was worried for a moment!<br>AM: Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?  
>TA: ye2. iit2 about the game your lu2u2 created.<br>AM: Sburb?  
>TA: yeah. ii want the codiing for iit.<br>AM: Whatever for?  
>TA: ii want to rewriite iit.<br>AM: :/  
>TA: ii don't plan on hackiing you iif that2 what you're worriied about. but ii know a way to make the game a realiity.<br>AM: Well, now I'm curious.  
>TA: ii know a way to code the 2oftware 2o that any group can actually enter the game. ii thought iit miight be fun.<br>AM: Interesting. I'm curious as to how you obtained such advanced coding skills.  
>TA: dunno. 2hiit liike thii2 come2 naturally.<br>AM: I'm happy to give you the code.  
>TA: 2eriiou2ly?<br>AM: Under one condition.  
>TA: and that ii2?<br>AM: Sburb was never put into normal virtual gaming due to public health. My father was scared that the challenged and monsters would appear all too real, so that is why he made Sburb into a computer game.  
>AM: You must promise me that if anything goes wrong while you are in the game, you will complete <strong>The Scratch<strong>.  
>TA: the 2cratch?<br>TA: ii mean **The 2cratch**.  
>AM: Yes. <strong>The Scratch<strong> is an in-game reset button. Sometimes players will activate it if their session doesn't turn out the way they wish it to.  
>AM: If you or anyone else are in danger while within the game, you must do <strong>The Scratch<strong> in order to reset the file. And possibly eject everyone from the game itself.  
>TA: got iit.<br>AM: Promise me.  
>TA: ii promii2e.<br>AM: Thank you. I'm sending you a copy of the game's coding right now as we speak.

_angelicMusician has shared a file with twinArmageddons!_

TA: thank2.  
>AM: You're welcome. I can only ask that you be absolutely careful while you're in there. I've seen some of the things this game can create.<br>TA: don't worry iit wiill be fiine.  
>TA: thank2 agaiin MY.<br>AM: You're welcome...-?  
>TA: 2ollux Captor.<br>AM: Ah.  
>AM: You're very welcome, Sollux.<p>

_angelicMusician [AM] stopped trolling twinArmageddons [TA]_


	4. Something Happened

Shit. Shit. No. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

Fuck. No. God damnit. No! No! NO!

Calm down. Just calm the _fuck_ down. It's not that bad.

It's not that bad.

It's not that bad.

It's not that bad.

She's okay.

She's just fine. He can help her.

She's alright. Everything is ok. She's gonna get up any minute now.

_Oh Gog, it's everywhere. _

Blood. It's fucking everywhere. It's on his hands. His face. It's on her. It's pooling. It's warm. It's wet.

It's hers.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She's not okay. She's not alright. Of coarse she's not fucking alright. Look at her.

She's not ok.

It's bad.

It's really fucking bad.

He can't help her. He's can't wake her up.

"Maya?"

He can't wake her up.

She won't wake up.

"Maya!"

There's blood everywhere. It's staining their pajamas. It's running down his face and hers. It's dripping off her chin.

"MAYA!"

He's such an idiot. It's his fault.

His fault.

His fault.

_HIS FAULT. _

"I'm so sorry..."

She's just lying there and he's just sitting there fucking useless. He's cradling a fucking corpse like it's a safety blanket but he can't let her go and he can't. Fucking. Stop. Crying.

"I'm so sorry!"

It should have been him.

It should have been _him._

_Not her._

"Wake up."

He should have been the one lying in a pool of his own blood. He should be the one dead in the arms of a crying girl.

"Wake up!"

It should have been him.

"Maya, please!"

He should have been the one to take the bullet.

"I'm so sorry.."

Now all he can do is hold her tight, sobbing like the fucking wiggler he is. He doesn't notice the Propsitians and Dersites coming to see what the noise was.

"I'm so motherfuckin' sorry."

He doesn't notice the Queens. How the black one beheads the asshole who did this. He doesn't notice the white one looking down with pity.

All he notices is the corpse in his arms and the blood seeping into his pajamas. He can't see anything else because their purple in his eyes and it's messing up his vision and it's ruining his fucking makeup but he doesn't give a shit.

When he finally does notice the queens all he can do is look at them. He looked pathetic given what he was. The Royalty took pity on him and the dead one in his lap.

He doesn't want to let her go. He can't let her go.

They make him let her go. But they give him her necklace.

They put her in a burial tomb covered in flowers of all colors and she looks like she sleeping.

He knows that's not the fucking truth.

He can't stand the pain. He can't stand the loneliness he's left with now. Fuck if his lusus was ever around anyway. He took his frustration out on his hive, smashing desks and tables and letting out vicious yells of anger and pain. He finally collapses after flipping his recupercoon and he's just lying there in self pity and hatred because he couldn't do one fucking thing right.

He couldn't hold on to the only good thing he had in this world.

He can't stand the pain. He can't stand the emptiness that's where his bloodpusher should be. He can't. Fucking. Stand. It.

But he can't get rid of it.

So he curls up and just sobs on his floor covered in bicycle horns and empty soda bottles because there is nothing else he can do. After a while he can't cry anymore. The tears just won't come no matter how hard he tries. So he's just lying there in his own anguish, eyes and throat hurting from yelling and crying and screaming and sobbing.

He can't stand it.

He just wants the pain gone and her back because fuck if he has anyone else. But he can't have her back.

All he can have is her necklace which is clutched tightly in his hand and he doesn't want to let it go.

He's staring up at the ceiling and hating everything and wanted to go back and wanting to kill that Dersite who took her away from him himself. That's when it happens.

The first little drop of green from his upturned recupercoon building up over the edge and he's just close enough to be able to see it.

It builds more and grows heavier and then it falls.

It falls right on the corner of his mouth and instinct tells him to lick it away.

That's when he feels it.

The numbing sensation on his tongue that came when he licked away the small drop of slime.

It numbed the pain of his eyes. His throat.

It numbed _everything_.

It's like the time he fell asleep at a weird angle and he woke up with his hand feeling all fuzzy and tingly and cold.

The Slime numbed the pain of losing her.

Of losing

"Maya..."

Just a little more.

Because he can't stand the pain.

He just wants to be numb.

He just needs a little more...


End file.
